The present invention relates to a hose clip for flexible hose sections, and more particularly, to a hose clip for resiliently engaging, gripping and holding flexible hose sections in juxtaposed relationship to one another.
Anyone that has ever operated a vacuum cleaner knows that it is difficult to not only re-position the vacuum cleaner hose when moving the vacuum cleaner to different locations, but they also know that it is troublesome to store the hose relative to the vacuum cleaner when not in use. Because the vacuum cleaner hose must be long by necessity, it is cumbersome and difficult to handle for both re-positioning and storage relative to the vacuum cleaner.
Various approaches have been tried to alleviate both the re-positioning and storage of the vacuum cleaner hose relative to its associated vacuum cleaner. With canister-type vacuum cleaners of the type typically used in homes, it is customary to employ a swivel mounting on the canister itself to allow the hose to be easily rotated relative to the canister for re-positioning the hose, as may be desired. This facilitates the re-positioning or re-orienting of the vacuum cleaner hose relative to the vacuum cleaner, as will be appreciated. However, no convenient way has been found to store the vacuum cleaner hose relative to the vacuum cleaner. In most cases, the hose is wrapped around the vacuum cleaner or dropped in a loose pile next to the vacuum cleaner, for storage purposes.
In large wet/dry utility vacs where the vacuum hose is both longer in length and larger in diameter than vacuum cleaner hose used in homes, it will be apparent that the storage of the hose relative to the vacuum cleaner can be an even more troublesome problem. In a home, no one cares if the vacuum cleaner hose is loosely wrapped about or dropped in a pile adjacent the vacuum cleaner because the vacuum cleaner is typically stored in the closet. However, with wet/dry utility vacs, they are kept in open areas to facilitate easy access and use. As a result, vacuum cleaner hose is wrapped about the drum of the wet/dry utility vac when not in use, to keep the vacuum hose from interfering with any other activities in the shop.
When the vacuum cleaner hose is made from recently developed flexible plastic material, in the shape of adjacent convoluted sections to facilitate hose re-positioning, it is very difficult to keep the hose wrapped about the drum of the vacuum cleaner for storage. As will be apparent, the flexible convoluted flexible plastic hose has a greater tendency to spring out-of-position, making it more difficult and troublesome to store around a wet/dry utility vac drum. Where there is little expectation that the vacuum cleaner drum, a wet/dry utility vac user will consider the attempt to store a hose about the drum to be a burdensome and undesirable task.